ACTG 254, an evaluation of the efficacy of multiple antibiotics to prevent opportunistic infections in HIV infected infants and children, has enrolled 4 patients to date. This study compares septra, the current standard of care, to a combination of azithromycin and atovaquone, which has broader spectrum antibacterial and other infections than septra.